


MommaCQ Fanfic - Nightmare

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, MommaCQ, Nightmares, Undertale AU, short fic, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: A small fluff fic with Geno and Asy, where little Geno has a nightmare.





	MommaCQ Fanfic - Nightmare

It was the late hours of the night, but Asy found himself unable to fall asleep. As he lay in bed on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, listening to the pitter patter of the heavy rain outside. He blinked as he recalled the events of the day.

He was currently staying over at CQ’s house, and was in the guest bedroom. CQ had gone out that day to a convention, but was unable to bring the kids along as Error had caught a bug that had been going around recently and had a nasty cough, and Geno insisted on staying behind with him and Fresh wanted to go out and play with Decans that day.   
Asy had come over to babysit them for the day, as Comyet was busy at home taking care of Ink who had also picked up the bug going around. He helped take care of Error, and made sure he had his medicine despite the child’s grumpy protests. He didn’t like the cherry flavoured cough medicine, but he was more receptive when Asy forced himself to drink a spoonful after the child said he would only have his if Asy did too. 

“Stubborn kid” Asy chuckled quietly to himself, a grin slowly forming on his face, as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He knew Error thoroughly enjoyed seeing his scrunched up expression after swallowing the terrible tasting medicine, but it was worth doing so to get the kid to have his own.

Asy, Geno and Error spent most of the day together just watching some movies and playing games, since they couldn’t really go outside due to the heavy rain plus Errors sickness while Fresh had gone out to spend the day with Decans at his house, as the small skeleton child was home alone that day. Around the time they were expecting CQ to come home later that day, they got a phone call from her with some unexpected news.

Unfortunately, the train that CQ planned to come home on had become severely delayed due to flooding from the heavy rain, and she wouldn’t be back until sometime tomorrow. Asy reassured her he was happy to stay the night to watch over the kids, much to CQ’s relief. She told Asy she would be staying at a local hotel for the night and what the kids bed times were. She had asked how the kids were doing, too which Asy replied that they were all behaving themselves, and jokingly told her about how Error blackmailed him into drinking the “cherry flavoured death liquid” as Error fondly referred to his medicine as, much to CQ’s amusement. She chatted with her children afterwards, and said her goodnights to them before hanging up. 

Asy decided to get take out for them all for dinner that night, and treated them all to some delivered pizza. They spent the rest of the evening just watching more movies before Asy had the kids change into the pyjamas and go to bed. He went to bed himself shortly after the kids had all fallen asleep, and settled himself down in the guest room. Asy had left temporarily earlier in the day to pick up his own pyjamas from his house, which he changed into before lying down on the bed. 

Asy let out a soft sigh and rolled over onto his side, and watched the rain as it hammered against the window. He wasn’t sure why he was having trouble getting off to sleep. Had he picked up that bug going around? He hoped not. Besides he felt fine… 

Perhaps he just wasn’t used to sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. He found he was a bit finicky in that regard, and usually felt more content sleeping in his own room. He wondered if it was something to do with his slight fear of waking up and finding himself back at the asylum again?

He shuddered at the thought. 

Possibly…

~Knock knock~

Asy went still for a moment before rolling over and sitting up on his elbows. He turned on the lamp next to him before looking over at the closed door of his room. The knocks on his door were so soft and quiet he almost didn’t hear them over the sound of the rain outside. Could it have just been his imagination?

He considered whether or not he should get up to open the door, or just lie back down and try to sleep when he heard a small voice.

“Uncle Asy?”

Asy immediately sat straight up at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Geno?”

The door slowly opened as Geno peeked his head around. He had his chin tucked down beneath his scarf. Asy swung his legs out from under the covers and stood up.  
“Geno, what’s wrong? Why are you out of bed?” he asked, slightly worried.

“S-sorry if I woke you….”

“No, no you didn’t wake me Geno” Asy replied and gestured for the child to come in, to which Geno complied. He pushed the door open, and shuffled in, with his Blissey plush under one arm, and his other hand fidgeting with the edge of his bright red scarf which he had worn to bed. 

Asy knelt down in front of Geno and placed a hand on the kid’s head. He noticed the tear stains on the child’s face and his expression changed from worried too sympathetic.

“Nightmare?” he asked.

Geno sniffed and looked up at Asy. He nodded slowly.

“C-can I sleep with you tonight?” Geno asked quietly. 

Asy smiled gently and rubbed the child’s head.

“Of course” he replied before lifting Geno up. Geno clung to Asy as the older skeleton turned off the lamp and lay down on the bed, before pulling the covers up over the both of them. 

The two lay there in silence for a few moments, with Asy just rubbing the slightly trembling child’s back.

“…Do you want to talk about your nightmare Geno?” Asy asked.

Geno went still for a moment before letting out a shuddering sigh.

“N-not really…” he responded in a quiet voice.

“…That bad huh?” Asy asked with a small sigh, and continued rubbing the child’s back. He felt Geno nod against his chest.

Asy was aware that Geno preferred not to talk about his more severe nightmares. CQ had told him there were times when Geno would come into her room due to nightmares, and he would usually tell her about them, but if the nightmare was a really bad one he preferred not to talk about it. She found it was best to not try getting him to talk about those ones, as he usually seemed to have forgotten about them by morning. 

Asy glanced down at Geno who was still trembling slightly. He guessed it must have been quite a bad nightmare to have him shaken up this badly. His soul ached as Geno sniffed slightly. He didn’t like seeing the child so upset, so he thought quickly on how he could help take Genos mind off the nightmare.

“…Hey kid”

Geno looked up at him, “Hmm?”

“How do you make a skeleton laugh?”

Geno blinked in confusion “How?” 

“By tickling his funny bone” Asy grinned and gave Genos ribs a light tickle, causing Geno to laugh.

“Ahh noooo, no tickling!” Geno giggled, squirming slightly in Asy’s hold. 

Asy laughed softly as well, “hehe, now there’s that smile of yours” he grinned.

Geno flashed him a happy grin in response.

“Hey Uncle Asy?”

“Yeah?”

“What instruments do skeletons play?”

“I don’t know kiddo, what do they play?”

“A trom-BONE!”

Asy laughed, and Geno giggled in response. They continued exchanging various puns for a while, both keeping their laughter quiet so they didn’t wake up Error and Fresh. Geno quickly forgot about his previous nightmare and eventually after a few more puns, he and Asy both became very tired, and were on the brink of falling asleep. Just as Asy’s eyes began to close, he heard Genos half asleep voice speak up.

“What did the night bird say to his uncle?”

“Mmm… I don’t know kid, what did he say?” Asy yawned sleepily. 

“Owl always love you” Geno mumbled happily before falling asleep.

Asy smiled and wrapped his arm around Geno in a hug as he too fell asleep.

“Owl always love you too kiddo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai there, thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed it! :3
> 
> I apologise for the terrible puns at the end, but alas i am pretty bad at them xD


End file.
